The Lengend of the Raiha
by LavinZenna
Summary: Yua Kannagi may not have started out as the strongest magic user of all history, but it was always known that she will be a protector. Even when her name is lost, the legacy of her flaming sword will be carried down by her descendants for generations to come. This is a story even the birth of Kazumi Yagami and Akane Kannagi. Yua Kannagi was a hero of her own, and this is her story.


WARNING: Everything written here is a completely made up story based on what I know or think I know about Kaze no Stigma. This story is supposedly set in ancient Japan, but if any part of it seems unrealistic, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

Yua Kannagi may haven't started out as the most powerful magic user of history, but from the beginning, it was already known that she would be a protector.

This is a story told hundreds of years before the birth of Kazuma Yagami and Ayano Kannagi. Though her tale tale may be forgotten, but the legacy of her flaming sword and her will to fight would be past down for centuries by her children.

Yua was having a quite positive day. Strolling through the village of Sho and heading toward the town center to buy supplies for a delicious dinner, she was positive that nothing could go wrong.

"Good morning!" the owner of the foodstand greeted Yua cheerily, "My, you're buying a lot of food today. What's the occasion?"

"I become fifteen as of tomorrow." answered Yua, "My father is taking a day off of work for me, so I want to make it worth remembering."

"Wow, congratulations! To think just yesterday you were a naughty little girl who spent all day climbing trees and stealing bird eggs-"

"That was years ago!" protested Yua, "I'm an adult now! Geez!"

While Yua starts walking back towards home, smiling brightly to herself that her father could spend her birthday with her. Yua's father had a busy and dangerous job, fighting to keep yoma from hurting anybody in town.

"Father is so hardworking," Yua thought, "I will make sure that dinner is delicious tonight!"

Yua's happy thoughts were cut off as her attention was drawn to three people that were at a far distance from her. She immediately recognized one of them as her friend, Kenichi Tsuwabuki, and the other two as members of his family. Yua's sharp eyes notices as Kenichi, seemingly reluctant, hands a bag of coins over to his cousins.

"Hey!" Yua said angrily, "What is going on here?"

"I-it's okay, Yua." said Kenichi, looking quite uncomfortable, "I was just lending them money, that's all."

"Stop being such a pushover, Kenichi! You have to stand up for yourself sometime!" Yua glared calmly at the two boys. "There's now way that Kenichi would hand over his entire wallet to you if you just asked him for change. You can earn your own money, so give it back to him right now!"

"No." said the bad cousin, "he doesn't deserve this money. He calls himself a member of our family, but he's always so spineless and he's also terrible at earth magic. He should be glad we even let him live with us!"

"That's not true!" said Yua, "Kenichi is a really earnest person. He actually worked for his money, unlike you guys who are bouncing off of your parents. If the money he earned was used for the thoughtless drinking and playing I know you jerks are so fond of, it would be like exchanging gold for rotten meat!"

"SHUT UP!" the arrogant jerk yelled. A part of the earth protruded from the ground to hit Yua. Yua leaped nimbly off to the side.

"I'm Eiji Tsuwabuki. One day, I will inherit the head of the family and continue the duty of fighting yoma. I am already assisting in destroying yoma at my age." said the boy, "I know you. Yua Kannagi, right? I should've guessed you were the daughter of that insolent fool Daichi Kannagi."

"My father is not a fool!" Yua said, her temper unraveling, "Father is a brave and honest person."

"He doesn't any powers. The only reason our family lets him help with fight yoma is that is has some skills with a sword. He's just an arrogant fool that thinks he has the ability to change something."

WHACK. Yua dropped her basket of goods and with lightning speed, stepped forward and gave Eiji and his stupid minion a buckling kick in the knees. "I was trying to make you give back his money in a nonviolent manner, but I can't just let you say that about my father. My Father spent years perfecting his swordsmanship. I won't let anybody look down upon it."

"You'll be sorry for this!" growled Eiji, handing over Kenichi's money and running off, "Don't ever forget!"

"You didn't need to do that for me, Yua." said Kenichi, picking up the patatoes that had rolled out off Yua's basket, "They are right. My earth magic is weak, so I am no good for fighting yoma. At least I am contributing to the family a little by working."

"It wasn''t just for you. I can't stand jerks like them." said Yua, "Anyways, I was going to invite you over for dinner."


End file.
